1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, such as a power device or high frequency application switching IC, wherein semiconductor circuits having a semiconductor chip and gate resistor are disposed in parallel.
2. Description of the Background Art
Power converting inverter devices are widely used as one kind of power conversion device. For example, an electric motor is normally used as the drive source in an electric vehicle, hybrid vehicle, or the like, and inverter devices are widely utilized in controlling this kind of motor.
A semiconductor device configured of a semiconductor module wherein a plurality of circuit substrates on which is mounted a power device such as an insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT) or free wheeling diode (FWD) are disposed, and sealed into a predetermined form using a mold resin material, is used as this kind of power conversion device.
This semiconductor device is such that, as heat is generated from a semiconductor chip, semiconductor chip temperature management is necessary.
Heretofore, a power conversion device wherein temperature detection for protecting a power semiconductor element against heat is carried out in the vicinity of a part in which the power semiconductor element is packaged, and using a temperature detection element disposed in the vicinity of either one of an emitter terminal and collector terminal of the power semiconductor element, has been proposed as this kind of semiconductor device (for example, refer to JP-A-2006-41407).
Also, there has been proposed a power control circuit wherein, when a plurality of IGBT elements are disposed, the gate resistance value of an IGBT element with good cooling efficiency is set high while the gate resistance value of an IGBT element with poor cooling efficiency is set low (for example, refer to JP-A-2006-191774).
Furthermore, there has been proposed a thermistor-incorporating power semiconductor module configured with an inverter, or the like, wherein a plurality of power semiconductor chips of IGBTs or FETs are fixed to copper circuits, wherein a thermistor is disposed in a position near the power semiconductor chip on the copper circuit, and the thermistor is electrically connected to the gate of the power semiconductor chip, increasing the gate resistance value when the temperature of the power semiconductor chip is high, and reducing the gate resistance value when the temperature of the power semiconductor chip is low (for example, refer to JP-A-2003-188336).
However, the heretofore known examples described in JP-A-2006-41407, JP-A-2006-191774, and JP-A-2003-188336 are such that, although the temperature characteristics of each power semiconductor element or IGBT element are regulated, there is an unsolved problem in that no consideration is given to temperature management when semiconductor modules, wherein a plurality of semiconductor circuits on which is mounted a voltage controlling semiconductor element such as a power semiconductor element or IGBT element are arrayed, are disposed in parallel along a refrigerant flow.